cannoneersfandomcom-20200215-history
Cannoneers Wiki
Welcome to Roblox Cannoneers wiki (Provided By Kingglacial,Benczr and Punable) The unofficial Wikia of the game in Roblox known as Cannoneers by Team Rudimentality. Roblox Cannoneers Wiki Pirate game by Team Rudimentality. Sail the open seas, equip fashionable pirate clothing, show off your sick ship-drifting skills, get mad gains by lifting cannons, and cut off both your legs to replace them with wooden pegs. Ships: Scallion (By:Punable But Edited By Kingglacial)first content by Benczr(deleted by Rraidd) Cannons = 5 Space = 8 Health = 300 Price = none Rank = 0 More Information about this ship:The First ship and the starter ship,The Scallion,this boat has a little flag above its sail, this ship is the second slowest ship in the game,While The First slowest is the Line.(By:Kingglacial) Jasmine (By:Punable But Edited by Kingglacial)first content by Benczr (deleted by Punable) Cannons = 6 Space = 30 Health = 500 Price = 25,000 Doubloons Rank = 3 More Information about this ship:The Second Ship,The Jasmine, This Ship is a little bigger than scallion and has 2 ladders in it. This ship is fit for trading or naval combats,but for naval combats you need a crew because jasmine cannot be a solo ship.but unless for trading.(By:Kingglacial) Talbot (By:Kingglacial) Cannons = 7 Space = 20 Health = 500 Price = 40,000 Doubloons Rank = 5 More Information about this ship:The Third Ship,The Talbot, This Ship is slightly faster than jasmine and has the same sail of Jasmine But without line but smaller and it has 2 ladders, This ship is not suitable for naval combats,but only through trading.(By:Kingglacial) Cosair (By:Kingglacial) Cannons = 8 Space = 30 Health = 600 Price = 75,000 Doubloons Rank = 7 More Information about this ship:The Fourth Ship,The Cosair, This ship Currently is the Fastest ship in game,It has 2 sails,If you want for fast trades you will have to use this one.(By:Kingglacial) Cog (By:Kingglacial) Cannons = 8 Space = 55 Health = 700 Price = 100,000 Doubloons Rank = 9 More Information about this ship:The Fifth Ship,The Cog, This ship looks like a castle and has 1 sail and this is only better for trading but it is also good for naval combats,But you need a crew for it,Because this boat is a crew ship.(By:Kingglacial) Caravel (By:Kingglacial) Cannons = 14 Space = 65 Health = 700 Price = 250,000 Doubloons Rank = 12 More Information about this ship:The Sixth Ship,The Caravel, This ship is currently the second fastest ship in-game and it has 3 sails,Most people agree this is the best ship for trading. This ship can be also used for solo raids or group raids.(By:Kingglacial) Pilgrim (By:Kingglacial) Cannons = 10 Space = 75 Health = 800 Price = 300,000 Doubloons Rank = 15 More Information about this ship:The Seventh Ship,The Pilgrim, This ship has the highest amount of space in-game,this is only fit for trading but with a crew in naval battles, It can keep up with the bigger and stronger ships.(By:Kingglacial) Carrack (By:Kingglacial) Cannons = 16 Space = 45 Health = 950 Price = 1,000,000 Doubloons Rank = 18 More Information about this ship:The Eighth Ship,The Carrack, This ship has 9 sails and has a front lower deck,This ship is only fit for naval battles, you only rarely see a carrack trading.(By:Kingglacial) Gale (By:Kingglacial) Cannons = 16 Space = 50 Health = 1050 Price = 1,000,000 Doubloons Rank = 21 More Infomation about this ship:The Ninth Ship,The Gale, This ship has 9 sails and has a lower deck,This is only best at group raids or naval combats instead of trading due to the hassle of climbing ladders and sometimes falling.(By:Kingglacial) The Silence (By:Kingglacial) Cannons = 22 Space = 55 Health = 950 Price = 750,000 Doubloons Rank = 23 More information about this ship:The Tenth Ship, The Silence, This ship has 5 sails, This is good at solo battles or solo naval combats because using it to trade makes it awkward, this ship should be fast as an Caravel or slightly Slower than it.(By:Kingglacial) Wutian'i Warship (By:Kingglacial) Cannons = 28 Space = 30 Health = 1700 Price = 1,500,000 Doubloons Rank = 24 More Information about this ship:The Eleventh Ship,The Wutian'i Warship, This ship has a sail bigger than Jasmine, and the only ship with a small cabin and stairs in it, this ship is confirmed to be the best solo ship in-game,and it is not fit for trading since it is a warship.(By:Kingglacial) Ship of the Line (By:Kingglacial) Cannons = 44 Space = 60 Health = 2400 Price = 2,000,000 Doubloons Rank = 30 More Information about this ship,The Twelfth ship, The Ship of the Line, This ship is the biggest ship in game, and it has 2 lower decks in it and this is the only ship who have stair levers.This ship is a seige ship and the best crew ship in-game and the ship who has the most cannons used(By:Kingglacial) Cannons: Rusty Gun (By:Kingglacial) Location = Skeleton Cove Price = 100 Doubloons Health = N/A Rank = N/A Ability: ask the all knowing kingglacial :-| and his friend Small Cannon (By:Kingglacial) Location = Jolly Island and Desert Island Price = 32 Doubloons Health = N/A Rank = N/A Ability: ask the all knowing kingglacial :-| Long Gun (By:Kingglacial) Location = Jolly Island or Desert Island Price = 313 Doubloons Health = N/A Rank = N/A Ability: it Shoot on long distances Golden Long Gun (By:Kingglacial) Locaton = Jolly Island or Desert Island Price = 625 Doubloons Health = N/A Rank = N/A Ability: looks good And it Shoot on long distances Swivel Gun (By:Kingglacial) Location = Jolly Island or Desert Island Price = 157 Doubloons Health = N/A Rank = N/A Ability: can shoot 360 degrees Islands(idea by:Benczr)still not complete all islands can be upgraded (towers,marketplaces and trade places) eccept Jolly and Desert islands upgrading is rising income all islands can be conquered by destroying tower (how ever eccept Jolly and Desert) Makes income higher by each player on server too ( unfortunately nobody plays nowadays ) Jolly island can spawn ships here Recources: Stone and Mushrooms ure safe from damage if u dont have bounty (u can lose here bounty for free) Desert island can spawn ships here Recources: Stone and Lime ure safe from damage if u dont have bounty (u can lose here bounty for free) Fisherman isle Recources: Stone http://cannoneers-rblx.wikia.com/wiki/Fisherman_Isle Tradeland island Recources: Stone Starfish island Recources: Orange Deadman cove Recources: Melons Prison island Recources: Iron Gloomshroom isle Recources: Mushrooms Skeleton cove Recources: Iron Strategicaly, best for hiding ship because of protection by cave walls on both sides and it is hard for big ships to sail trought Trading Resources(By: Fandom user) as of now, trades take around 35 minutes to cycle. As mentioned in islands resources can be found at the individual islands around the map and can be traded for doubloons However, if one takes too long harvesting, a trade may no longer be available. All resources can be harvested at any time. Decorationswork in progres Wardrobe You can change Clothes,Name,Body parts and skin color on your ship or else u can use wardrobes on Jolly And Desert island Cost: 625 doubloons Spyglass Good for spying other ships, useful tool ( especially for pirates ) Cost: 2500 doubloons Decorative Chest name says everything Cost: 100 doubloons Black Barrel Just decoration (but as all decorations it can be used for getting high ground) Cost: 100 doubloons Brown Barrel Just decoration (but as all decorations it can be used for getting high ground) Cost: 100 doubloons Torch source of light and it looks good on pirate ships Cost: 100 doubloons Lantern source of big light Cost: 100 doubloons Chair does this need a description? (u can sit) Cost: 100 doubloons Table u cant even put jolly on it,just decoration Cost: 200 doubloons Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse